random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Shows that you want cancelled
Seacactus' *Zeke and Luther *Kickin' It *Pair of Kings *Lab Rats *Victorious *Big Time Rush *Power Rangers *Planet Sheen *Team Umizoomi *A.N.T Farm *Shake It up *iCarly *Gravity Falls harissis'son64 shows that should be canceled *Gumball (Come on CN, Really?) *Actually, all of cn (Exepct reg show and adventure time) *Disney Channel (Except P&F, and I guess zeke & luther) *Spongebob (Oh well. Good run) *How to rock(Do I even need to explain) *Fred (Huhhhhh) *BTR (Oh god) *Legend of kora(Ruining Avatar since 2012) Shows that should be brought back *Hey Arnold (Best show ever) *Doug(What, First nick show) *Cat dog(I liked it) note: i didn't put secret mountain fort awesome or problem solverz cause i think they were already cancelled ananymous user (epicman1337) *spongebob it sucks now *shake it up too much music *so random it isn random its just bad music *dora the explorer auug get it away *more to come Mario Luigi23 *Kung Fu Panda (Its suck watch the movie) *Shake It Up *Big Time Rush (I hate this show) *So Random (This wiki is better) *Victorious *Icarly *Pair of Kings *Jessie *Spongebob Squarepants (Bring back the old episodes when Patrick was funny) *Planet Sheen *Nick Jr KittyKatswell925's shows *House of Anubis (COME ON! How could anyone like this junk!?) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (Thanks for ruining the movie, Nick!) *Winx Club (I can think of 10 good reasons) *New Spongebob (It's been on for over 10 years! It's about time, Nick!) *Fanboy and Chum Chum (Title explains it all) *Shake it Up (Really!? Wow...) *Power Rangers (AHHH, MAKE IT STOP! *World explodes*) CC00's Shows (AKA MYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shows) *Almost everything on Disney (except P&F and maybe Fish Hooks) *Rated A for Awful *Powah Rangers Samurai *Supah Ninjas (NO ONE HAVE LISTED THIS YET?!!?!?) *Big Time Rush *Team Umizoomi *Bubble Guppies *The Electric Company *Any Anti-PnF shows *Bakugan (unless it gets more of a plot) *Fatboy and Dumb Dumb *Spongebob (No offense, but, it's getting old and STOOPID!) *more to come................. maybe.............................. Tornadospeed's Shows *Everything on Disney Channel (excluding Phineas and Ferb and Gravity Falls) **Shake it Up **Wizards of Wavery Place **ANT Farm **Jessie **Good Luck Charlie **So Random (YOU CALL THIS RANDOM!? WTF!?!) **Lab Craps **WHO THE (bleeep) CAN STAND THESE SHOWS!?!?! I MEAN COME ON!!!!!!! *Zeke and Luther (ehhh) *Problem Solverz (An eyefawk) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (I don't even have to explain) *Rated A for Awesome *I'm in the Band *Pair of Kings *Pokemon *Victorious *Annoying Orange (the Online series is enough 6.6) *Fred: The Show (OH COME ON, WTF NICK!?) Headline text *Power Rangers Samurai *Supah Ninjas *Level Up *WHATELSE! Mochlum's shows *A.N.T. Farm - She doesn't even blow into her flute right, and she is SO "talented"? DA HECK IS WRONG WITH U DISNEY?! *So Random - Stupider version of MAD that always makes fun of one thing I love: Harry Potter! (ps it was cancelled :D) *Shake it Up - Let the cliches begin. *Austin and Ally - They can't act. I've seen kids in school plays who are better acters then them. And this is "funny"? (spits out drink) *Zeke and Luther - .... *I'm in the Band - Same as above *Pair of Kings - Same as above *Kickin' It - Same as above *Rated A For AWFUL!!! - '''I bet they saw ten seconds of Phineas and Ferb and pooped this out *iCarly - raqr *Victorious - same as above *Big Time Rush - same as above *Spongebob Squarepants - Always putting Phineas and Ferb in it's shadow with its stupid toilet "humor" *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome - A butt guy is in it. NEED I SAY MORE? *Fred: The Show - His voice could get annoying after one five minute video, even more annoying in a TV show episode, the most annoying two movies, and now an OFFICIAL SHOW?! (suicides) *Annoying Orange: The Show - YOU GOT TO BE FAWKIN ME! *Jersey Shore - It ruins the people who go on it. *Keeping Up With The Kardashians - Kim Kardashian tried to divorce a guy that she was only married to for two weeks. POSER! *Toddlers and Tiaras - Two words; children abuse. *Any other reality show, pretty much... *If Twilight was a TV show, TWILIGHT TWILIGHT TWILIGHT (sucks) Turbo Furbo's shows *A.N.T Farm *Shake It up *Zeke and Luther *Rate A for Awesome *Icarly *Big Time Rush *So Random/Sonny with a chance *Pokemon:It might run S&K out of here. *Planet Sheen *Stich! Kh2cool's shows Okay so first off, this is my list not anyone else. Don't get mad if I put your favorite show on this list, I don't mean to offend anyone but these are my personal thoughts. *Rated A for Awesome' - I don't hate this show considering I never watched an episode of it before, but its not really necessary I think Disney XD just wanted to make a quick buck. *ICarly'' - I think ICarly was a good show in Season 1, but as they reached Season 2 it got really sloppy and too cliche and now at they're current season the series has overstayed its welcome. *''Planet Sheen'' - The Series wasn't really needed, I like Jimmy Neutron better because it was more funny and more epic, this show is just boring and It probably only has 6 people in they're "Fan-Base". Fredthefish's Shows *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *Everything on Disney Channel except for Phineas and Ferb *Rated A for Awesome (Since I've never heard of it but everyone else wants it cancelled. :P) *Spongebob Squarepants (since it used to be good, but now isn't) *The Problem Solverz NermalTheBunny's Shows Mine's full *Rated A for Awesome *The Problem Solverz *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *Almost Naked Animals *Pokemon *Ben 10 *Everything on Disney Channel (expect for Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls and maybe Fish Hooks) *I'm in the Band *Zeke and Luther *Kickin' It *Pair of Kings *Lab Rats *Aaron Stone *All Nick Jr., Disney Jr., and PBS Kids shows (expect for Dino Dan and Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Bakugan (same as Pokemon) *Madison High *All Reality Shows *Thomas and Friends *Barney & Friends *Austin & Ally *Fort Boyard *Big Time Rush *Victorious *iCarly *Level Up *Fred: The Show *How to Rock *Rest of Adult Swim Shows *That's all AwesomeCartoonFan01's Shows *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (Hate it badly) *Almost all of Disney Channel (except Phineas and Ferb and Gravity Falls) *Rated A For Awesome AWFUL! (YOU HORRIBLE RIP-OFF OF MY FAVORITE SHOW!) *Problem Solverz (HORRIBLESOBADTHATIWANNASTOMPONTHEIRFACEZATCARTOONNETWORK!!!) *Pokemon (I'm sick of the show. The games are fine, but just CANCEL THE SHOW ALREADY!) *I'm In The Band (no comment, just get rid of it) Oh wait? It's cancelled? YES! (Throws a party) *Fred The Show (Yes there's a show of him... DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU) *Almost Naked Animals (Hate it) *Zeke and Luther (It's dumb...yeah) *Most of Disney Jr. *So Random (WE are more random than THEM!) *Rediaki (or how ever you spell it) DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU....it's just a copy of Bakugon in my opinion which is a copy of the show that should not be named! *''ALL ''of the stupid Soap Operas *Glee (I'm sorry for people that like it, but I don't. I don't like musicals (unless if it's P&F, I'm fine.)) *The Haunting Hour (...Really? It's just Goosebumps but moar modren) *''ALL'' of Fox News *The Kardashians *Shake It Up (Kill it, please. Just...just kill it) *Most of Nick (iCarly, Victorious, etc) Besides, most of them are dumb, unoringial, and like Disney Channel's shows *Jessie ...Alright. It's okie. But sooner or later, it's gonna become like the other Disney shows. *G3 of- Wait, nevermind, it's already gone. *Level Up (Seriously CN? You cancel all of the other live action shows, and you bring another one? >_>) *Moar to come..... CCs and Cream's Shows wut dat gai sed belleou Alternate Phineas *Everything. Faves3000 *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome(Its so gross...) *Ben 10(Its not interesting at all nowadays) *Pokemon *Kid VS Kat(I hate shows were people are too stupid to realize something.This goes on the ENTIRE show!) *Good Luck Charlie(OH CRAP SOMEONE CANCEL THIS ABOMINATION OF A SHOW) *Rated A For Awesome(I couldnt even stand 1 episode.Thats how stupid it is.) *Reality TV(Jersey Shore,Teen Mom,Keeping Up With The F ing Kardashians *FRED The Show (If You hate The FIRST Episode, It's Bad) *Poop-ah Ninjas(Just No) *Fanboy And Chum Chum (Its too weird for me, and I have friggin aspergers*!) *Anime (I Find It Annoying For Some Reason) *Dora The Explora (COME ON DORA ITS RIGHT THERE BEHIND YOU) *House Of A-Noob-is (WAAAAY Too Confusing) *Word World (-_-) *Moar cummin ur way soon :D *.*Aspergers Is A Small Form Of Autism 0003sevaF *Gravity Falls *Spongebob *Family Guy *The Simpsons *More Soon... Redsox1099 *I'm In The Band (I'm not a big fan of adults, but this makes me want to love them now, cuz these are the most friggin ST00P!D ADULTS I HAVE EVER SEEN! D:< (Oh wait, as of March, it's already canceled! It's just finishing it's last season *plays Lighters by Bad Meets Evil* YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!)) *A.N.T. Farm ( Really Disney? You just had to send these 10 year old to high school to create your so called "teen situations" for them?!?!?!ಠ_ಠ﻿ ) *Shake it Up! (Just kill it Disney. Just Kill it.) *Spongebob Squarepants (Meh. It's kinda getting old now.) *Problem Solverz (ಠ_ಠ﻿) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, or whatever the fried chicken it's called......... (Again, ಠ_ಠ﻿ ) *So (NOT) Random (We're the random ones!!!! NOT YOU DORKZ!!!!!!) *Wizards of Waverly Place (What I said for Spongebob, but still, IT PARODIES THE ONE MOVIE FHANCHISE I LOVE MOAR THAN MOST THINGS ON EARTH, HARRY POTTER!!!!) *Rated A For Awesome AWFUL!!!!!! (Darn you ripofferz!!!!!!!!) *Kickin' It (Again, just kill it Disney.) *Ben 10 (The first series was just enough) *Dora The Explorer (It breaks all known laws of mankind! And the fourth wall!!!!) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU MICKEY??? SEND YOU TO WASTELAND LIKE IN EPIK MICKEY, AND REPLACED YOU WITH A POSER?!?!?!) * Pokemon (The games are WAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY better!) * Moar comming soon! :D FlyingSquirrel192 *House of Anubis (Wut is this supposed to be about.) *Problem Solverz (Makes no sense at all) *Rated A For AWFUL, DANG IT! *Bakugan (See Problem Solverz) *Scaredy Squirrel (Ripoff of JimmyTwo-Shoes) *Good Luck Charlie (Kinda boring, but some parts are funny.) *Mr. Young (Boring.) S&K *P&F *Whitney *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome CodeLyokofan60 *A.N.T Farm Abbeybunny's Shows *Rated A for Awesome(Awful) *Jessie *Shake it up *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome Now it's time for Livin' in a fun house *All Nick Jr. shows (ridiculous, never liked it) *Shake it Up (bad, but keep Flynn and his little friend with the glasses) *MAD (that doesn't even make any sense (in a bad way)) *Reality shows (kardashians, etc., fail on drama) *Power Rangers Samurai (is it supposed to be funny or adventure-y? its a fail on both) *Big Time Rush (same above except for the adventure-y part, but they should stay a band, they're awesome) * Pokemon (i only like making fun of it since it makes no sense) *Bakugan (same above) *iCarly (until spencer grows his hair back and the writers write like they did in season 3) *How to Rock (what is this show's purpose?) *Spongebob (new ones are terrible. they're not like they were from 2000-2004 anymore) *Victorious (bad, but keep Sikowitz) Let's admit it, they're bad. Now LETS GET RID OF EM! (Note: didnt put rated a for awesome cuz i'm pretty sure its already gone) 'Yeahh!!! It's Time for Thatanimeguy' *Rated A for Awsome (As one person said it on youtube:Thumbs up if you think the people who wrote this watched 6 hours of phineas and ferb, then got high and made their own s****y spin-off. *-_- ) *Jessie *Problem Solverz (Get it out of My Head!!!) *Shake It Up (More like F****d it up) *three words: BIG TIME RUSH *'And GLEE' *TMZ *2 and Half-Men (Me: Charlie's dead...! Darthvader: So? Me: ...And was replaced by Ashton Kutcher! Darthvader: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!) *Sonny with a Chance (Oh wait... it is cancled. *Plays Daft Punk's "One More Time"*) *How to be a Gentleman *Naruto (Dubed Version) *Almost Naked Animals (Seriously? Your letting your children watch half-naked animals so they can have Beastyality thoughts (ok im going overbored with this(no Im not))) *Secret Mountain Fort Awsome (It's ok now) *'and more!!!' MarioPhineas76 *Secret Mountain Fort Awsome (Wow....just.....so......stupid) *Glee (IT FRICKIN SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) *Problem Solverz (Having a Z at the end of Solvers does no make it cool) *Rated A for Awsome Awful! (I watched one episode of the show and I was not amused and it's a rip-off of P&F. *Jessie (Another show with Live Action and teenagers.....cancell it) *Fort Boyard (meh..I don't really like it) *Kickin' It (Remove off the face of the universe!) *Austin & Ally (Bad & Unfunny) *Victorious (More like Sh*torius) Gray Pea Shooter *Cough* Bestreviewsever *Cough* *Cough* Kiding *Cough* *Pokemon (No Plot) *Rated A is for AWFUL! (Yeah...low move) *Cough* Theifs *Cough* *Victorious *Icarly *Wizards of waverly place *Shake it up (Yeah I thought it could't be worse...before this...) *Big Time Rush *Glee *BEN 10(SUCKS) *So Random (This...is a disgrace not even random it would take infinite amoun'ts of them to even get none of our epikness) *Any Teen Show *Badblades or And Bakugon *Dora *That stuiped pirate captain hook show/cartoon *I don't like the "Live" P&F with real people...yeah Im not a P&F hater but...Real Life and Cartoons take carful amounts of preperation and you know what? Real Life NEVER mix's with cartoon's...exepet here. Zargy's list of sucks *Rated a for anus *problem solvers *nickelodeon now. all the good shows like rockos modern life, the old sponebob episodes, angry beavers ect. from the old days should be moved to cartoon network, here it isnt as bad. *most of disney xd, except for fish hooks and phineas and ferb *lick butt towski *secret mountain fort awful *Myself Tyran's Shows *Rated A for Awesome AWFUL *Pokemon (poor monsters) *Bakugan (What the?! How did that ball turn into a dragon?! FAIL) *Problem Solvers (Half of those problems are YOUR fault!!!) *MOAR SOON The Epic Seal of Approval This page has the Epic Seal of Approval from The Epic Face Himself. Rawrlego's shows *Whitney (taking away my sister's favorite shows that I like too) *Almost Naked Animals (Oh, please - James BLAME BUNNY!!!!!!) *Scardey Squirrel (books were okay but this show? NO) *Rated A for Awesome (I couldn't even watch a preview of this!) *MAD (Thanks for ruining the Internet!) *Spongebob (It's a family traditon to hate this) *Gravity Falls *Gravity Falls *Gravity Falls : Gravity Falls Chaniemans shows *everything None TheWindows2000Guy(Numbuh400)'s shows *All Disney Channel Shows (Exept Pheinas and Ferb and Possibly Fish Hooks) *The Amazing World of Gumball (Only If they keep making too many bad episodes) *Victorus *SpongeBob (Same as The Amazing World of Gumball) *Rated A For Awful *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Problem Salverz (Never watched it but If I do watch it. I bet you the minute that I start watching I will stop watching) Unknown's Shows *Dora the Explorer Exploder (At the end of Season 9, Dora will die.) *Fred *So Random Pikachu(NO,ITS GHOSTOS SHOWS,NOT PIKACHUS!!!) *Everything on Nick Junior,Disney Junior or PBS Kids exept Dino Dan and Jake and the Neverland Pirates. *All Disney Shows(exept P&F and Fish Hooks.) *Victoious *Big Time Rush *iCarly Clamshot's shows * *Will have reason next to them. * * * *Wizards of Waverly Place - It's getting boring, but I think "Who Will Be The Family Wizard?" is the last episode. If it is, we're (the one's that wish WOWP was cancel) in luck! * * *So Random! - They just made a spin-off of Sonny With a Chance just because Demi Lovato doesn't work for Disney anymore. Good thing is I din't like SWAC either anyway * * *A.N.T. Farm - So sucky, they get to have A.N.T. Pads in the A.N.T. Program, close to rip-offs of iPads, and they get to use the A.N.T. Farm sometimes like it's recess. And unless it's a cartoon, I hate brainless characters (Gibson). * *Kickin' It - I'm okay with Kickin' It staying on Disney XD (since I don't watch DXD, just DC), but if it's going to play on Disney Channel too much, then it should be canceled. WAZZZUP LMCS SHOWS THAT R BBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAADDD! 501st legion on utube( IF YA AINT SEEN THE FINAL EPISODE OR PIZZA MOVIES WONT MAKE ANY MORE YOULL SEE WHY TIMMY TURNER( ITS LIKE ALMOST EXDINT SO JUST PUT IT OUT OF ITS MISERIE planet sheen(make more jimey nutrons then this .i like jimmy more than sheen. he was better as a main characters frend CSI NOOBS SOLVING CRIMES IS FOR NCIS OR CRIMANAL MINE NOOBS OOOH AND MAKING FEINS CUSS ITS DISTURBING! Isabella and Lego Liker's not-faves *Every Disney Channel show (except Phineas and Ferb) - Me want more cartoons that are better *Almost Naked Animals - should be on Adult swim for its title *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse - Too Mickey Jr. *Mad - Get a life! *All of nick except Fairly Oddparents and Spongebob - Get something else. *Adventure Time - Olivia Olsen deserves better than this when not voicing Vanessa *Regular Show - Too regular MrJoshbumstead *Barney & Friends *Dora the Explorer *The Amazing World Of Gumball *All Disney Channel shows exept for Phineas and Ferb *Rated "R" T.V. Shows *All Nick shows exept for SpongeBob, Fairly Oddparents Barnyard & The Penguins of Madigascar *Robot Chicken *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars(UGH! So objectionable!!!!!!!!!!!!) *Hannah Montana & Hannah Montana Forever Teleram *Scaredy Squirrel (facepalm) *Shake It Up! (and every other Disney sitcom there is.) *Sidekick (see below.) *Problem Solverz (see below.) *Almost Naked Animals (the animation sucks, the jokes suck, everything sucks.) *Fanboy and Chum Chum (NOTFUNNYNOTFUNNYNOTFUNNYNOTFUNNY!!!!) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Aweomeness (I liked the movie, but the TV show is just too...ugh.) *Rated A for Awesome (awesome? Riiight. And I'm Brad Pitt.) *Glee (uuuggghhh.) *Pretty Little Liars (for those of you who haven't watched it, DO NOT WATCH IT. Just don't.) Maxwell *Pokemon (I hate the show, but love the games) *Problem solverz (WTF?) *The new spongebob *Dora (Wheres the mountain? RIGHT BEHIND YOU!) *Robot chicken (...) *Back at the barnyard (Male cows dont have udders -_-) *Secret mountain fort awesome Moon snail *adventure time (Remove this from CN before anything else!) *Spongebeech (It truely sucks these days) *Everything on CN (Except for Ben 10 and Gumball) *Jersey shore (Do I have to say it?) *adventure time *Pokemon (Makes the game look bad) *adventure time *Rated A for ? (You know) *annoying orange(both of them) *adventure time *EVERYTHING ON NICKELODION! besides TPOM. *Gravity falls (It looks like a CN show.) *That's it for now. Crystal's Shows *MAD & Robot Chicken *All shows that are influenced to MAD & Robot Chicken *All shows with plots that dont make sense and/or have the same plot each episode *Newer Pokemon (There used to be May! But theres not no more!) *Fijit Friends Banjosnape"s Shows of TERROR!!!!!!! RAWR! *SMFA (dafudge?) *Spongebob (it used to be good....BUT NOW IT SUX!) *Everthing On DC Epect P&F (stupid teen shows....) *PS (It already is) *Bubble Guppies (It doesn't even teach kids about ANYTHING) *Robotomy (It already is, too) *Pokemon (IT SUCKS TO THE MAX) *MOAR COMING SOON! Jondanger23 *Dora(Do I need to explain) *The mario Bros Super show(Gives me nightmares) HomestarSB9 *Rated A for Awful *Ben 10 (He isn't even 10 anymore!) *Victorious (It is almost ending, thank goodness) *iCarly (Almost ending too) *Everything on Nick Jr *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Walt must be rolling in his grave) *Everything on Disney. (execpt Gravity Falls, P&F, Fish Hooks) *SMFA *Problem Solverz Kajad *What everyone else said. Category:CRAP!!!! Category:Random Works!